1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to head covers for golf clubs and, more particularly, to a head cover capable of allowing a large number of golf clubs to be received in a golf bag at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, golf clubs are typically classified into two types; wood clubs having wood heads and iron clubs having metal heads. The configurations and constructions of typical wood and iron clubs are similar to each other as follows. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical wood club comprises a hemispherical head 1 which directly hits a golf ball. A shaft 2 linearly extends from the head 1 to a length and supports a centrifugal force generated on the head 1 during a swing action of the club. The shaft 2 is made of a tube having a circular cross-section, while the length of the shaft 2 is so determined as to generate an appropriate centrifugal force on the head 1, thus allowing the head 1 to strongly hit a golf ball. In order to integrate the head 1 with the shaft 2, a shaft hole (not shown) is formed on the head. The shaft hole of the head 1 has a predetermined depth suitable for receiving one end of the shaft 2. Provided on the other or free end of the shaft 2 is a grip 3 which is gripped by the hands of a golfer.
When carrying the wood and iron golf clubs on a green or other areas, a golfer takes a golf bag with the golf clubs being received in said bag. In such a case, the golf clubs are arranged within the golf bag with the heads of the clubs being positioned at the top of the bag. Therefore, the heads of the golf clubs may undesirably strike on each other, thus being damaged. Particularly, when the wood clubs, having similar lengths, repeatedly strike on each other at their heads 1, thus being repeatedly impacted, the heads 1 of the wood clubs are somewhat seriously damaged. In an effort to protect the club heads 1 from being so damaged due to collision, it is preferable to use head covers.
A typical head cover 5 is shown in FIG. 2 As shown in the drawing, the typical head cover 5 comprises a head protection sock 6' provided with an elongated guide sleeve 7'. The head protection sock 6' is made of a thick, elastic material capable of effectively covering and protecting the club head 1 from external impact. The above guide sleeve 7' is designed to effectively retain the club head 1 within the head protection sock 6', thus almost completely preventing the club head 1 from being unexpectedly removed from said sock 6'.
However, such typical head covers 5 are problematic in that, since the head protection sock 6' is made of a thick, elastic material, the volume of the sock 6' is so large as to regrettably prevent a large number of golf clubs from being received in a golf bag. Another problem experienced in the typical head covers 5 resides in that the covers are differently sized in order to meet the different sizes of club heads, thus needing to be classified by numerical sizes one by one.